clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Midas and Herb
Well, how do you like ti? Comment befor the Role Play section and tell me what you think. Opinions Well, for one thing, in Phineas and Ferb, Phineas isn't obsessed over gold. I think we should take that out. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 20:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) no we shouldn't, i get the idea in this. there was a greek mythology i believe about a guy named King Midas. apparently from what i recall, he was very obsessive over gold, so obsessive in fact, he made a deal with a guy called Dionysus and whatever he touched turned to gold. unfortunately, the story grew into ironic plots as Midas hugged his daughter and she turned to gold. Midas got so upset about it, that he asked Dionysus to take away his power on the contrary that he gives all his gold up to the poor. *at least, thats a bit about how the story goes. i think midas is a double parody of both phineas and ferb, and the king midas story. Bugzy 09:38, 1 May 2009 (UTC) **i said that before i read the trivia lolz my bad. Bugzy 09:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ---- *Bugzy's right (as usual). I couldn't choose a rhyming name with Phineas, so I chose Midas in acknowlegement of the myth. I added the myth as a subplot to the actual parody. **Linus was taken; he was the creator of Penguin OS. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Acually, I think I figured out a ryme to Phineas. Mideas. So, um. Do you think I should change that?--Ms. Maddieworld 22:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) And Ferb does speak. He just doesn't speak often.--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 17:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Herb's Motto It showed up in the translator like this : THEREISNOSUCHTHINGASANORDINARYDAY.--Indytig10 Talk with me!! :P 08:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ = ROLE PLAY = Midas: Hi! I am Midas, and this is Herb. (Herb waves) Midas: We're currently building a Perpetual Energy device. (Herb can be heard hamemring in the background; an explosion rings out) Midas: ...well, we were... Herb: .. -. ... .... --- .-. - --..-- .--- ..- ... - - .- .-.. -.- - --- ..- ... .... . .-. . .-.-.- .-- . .--. .-. --- --. .-. .- -- -- . -.. .- ... .--. . -.-. .. .- .-.. --- ... ..-. --- .-. -- . ... ... .- --. .. -. --. .- -. -.. .-- .. .-.. .-.. .-. . ... .--. --- -. -.. .- ... ... --- --- -. .- ... .--. --- ... ... .. -... .-.. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- ..- -. .-.. . ... ... -- .. -.. .- ... ... . .-.. .-.. ... -.-- --- ..- .-. -- . ... ... .- --. . ..-. --- .-. --. --- .-.. -.. Midas: That's right Herb. Call us anytime! (and bring gold!) Herb: (annoyed) .. -. ... .... --- .-. - --..-- .--- ..- ... - - .- .-.. -.- - --- ..- ... .... . .-. . .-.-.- .-- . .--. .-. --- --. .-. .- -- -- . -.. .- ... .--. . -.-. .. .- .-.. --- ... ..-. --- .-. -- . ... ... .- --. .. -. --. .- -. -.. .-- .. .-.. .-.. .-. . ... .--. --- -. -.. .- ... ... --- --- -. .- ... .--. --- ... ... .. -... .-.. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- ..- -. .-.. . ... ... -- .. -.. .- ... ... . .-.. .-.. ... -.-- --- ..- .-. -- . ... ... .- --. . ..-. --- .-. --. --- .-.. -.. ---- Hello Midias Hello Midias! YOu two are so funny! -Corai Can you make me a super power giver 3000? I knew i have some gold here...oh. Here it is. *gives to midas*--12yz12ab Buy an invention here (beakpalm) You invented that machine! -Corai Oh no i didnt that was just a dream fight! I would never fight Xorai! -12yz12ab